User talk:Rainsplash987
/Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ Leave Yo Messages Below Here Hey, Rainy, ish Moon :) I’m about to go to sleep, but I couldn’t find your Tumblr, so do you think you coukd relink me? Love you, bby! G’night! I be da founder [[User:Mystical Moonstone|''so send me messages!]] 07:05, December 16, 2013 (UTC) '*poke* you dun have a deputy yet And... collab on WFW? --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 22:00, December 16, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Not sure why I didn't do this on there xD hey do you want to get together and plan the snowball fight sometime this weekend? I'll be gone over break(cali woo) so we won't be able to get anything in then ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:12, December 20, 2013 (UTC) RAINY OMG 16 DAYS Please RP in the Medicine Den, my lovely admin. :3 ''You have been tangled... in the frost 23:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC) NightdemonEdit Rank:Warrior Apperance: like Nightstorm except pure black with all red eyes and a huge scar runing down the whole right side of his face. Personality: complete oppisite of Nightstorm and is really merciless and blood thirsty History: was and still is the Evil side of Nightstorm he resides in the Darkforest but possess Nightstorm when he wants to. Family: same as Nightstorm 項目澤塔http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Project_zeta 02:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Approve him please on JTC. Adoption Hi, can you put Sunstorm up for adoption? I never RP her. You have been tangled... in the frost 04:07, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hello, fellow staff member! This message has been sent to inform you that Firey(Cchen3) has been nominated as a rollback for NightClan Roleplaying Wiki! In order to allow users to begin voting, 2/3 of the administrators must approve. If you could please submit your vote by noon time tomorrow, when i shall be tallying them up, that would be fantastic! thank you, ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 04:35, December 22, 2013 (UTC) He is called Nightdemon as he is Nightstorms inner demon I thought about this cat all night long --項目澤塔http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Project_zeta 18:39, December 23, 2013 (UTC) How could you? ;_; You accepted Bubble Guppies-based characters from.... the rip-your-throat-out chick. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 18:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, Ninja means you accepted unrealistic cats made by Winx. They were based on show called Bubble Guppies . (That's what I understood from Ninja's message, anyway). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bubble_Guppies Bubble Guppies is a preschool kids show about mutated fish-people. You have been tangled... in the frost 01:49, December 24, 2013 (UTC) This is what Ninja meant by her message earlier (Found this in The Clearing) "We only came to say hi, By the way, I'm Molly and these are my friends Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny" Molly said." ^^^ That was an RP by Winx. You have been tangled... in the frost 01:56, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Winx made Bubble Guppies characters, and I love that show it's so cute, my brother watches it. It kills me to watch her roleplay them lol xP Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 02:11, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Waffle Look, he's getting on us about swearing. *8:22The Unknown AfterlifeAnd RGBY are buggy as *8:22Wafflez44NO LANGUAGE. * *Tapes Loud's mouth.* *8:22LoudclawCensored * * Loudclaw rips off tape *8:23Wafflez44I DON'T CARE. *8:23LoudclawI wasn't the one to swear anyway *8:23Breezefeathers *8:23Wafflez44 *Puts soap in mouth.* *8:23LoudclawIT WAS AFTER YOU BITCH *8:23The Unknown AfterlifeI had to *I was proving a point *It was buggy *8:23Wafflez44 *Puts soap in Freeze's mouth.* *8:23BreezefeathersOH THE POTATOES *THEY BE CHASING THE LLAMAS *NU *8:24Wafflez44 *Wants admin powers to enforce rules on language.* *8:24LoudclawWAFFA * has left the chat. *8:24LoudclawWE GOT THEM CENSORED SO WE /COULD/ SWEAR *8:24Bluestar&BrightheartNOOOOOOOOO RAINY *COME BACK *(cries) *8:24LoudclawNINJA SWEARS *8:24BreezefeathersD: *8:24Wafflez44That's doesn't make it any better. *8:24LoudclawGINGER SWEARS *RAINY SWEARS *8:25BreezefeathersTATER SWEARS *8:25Wafflez44JET DOESN'T. *8:25The Unknown Afterlife * The Unknown Afterlife uses Fissure and hits Loud *8:25LoudclawALL OF THEM EXCEPT JET DOES *8:25Wafflez44AND SHE BASICALLY RUNS THIS WIKI NOW. *8:25BreezefeathersJET IS LIKE THE ONLY PERSON WHO DOESN'T SWEAR *DAMMIT *8:25The Unknown AfterlifeLoud *You're OHKOed *8:25Loudclaw * Loudclaw loses 200 Energy out of 1399 remaining *8:25The Unknown AfterlifeFissure is an OHKO move *8:25Bluestar&BrightheartJet's pretty much the only person who doesn;t swear *8:25LoudclawNot to me *8:25The Unknown AfterlifeExtremely inaccurate *8:25LoudclawNot to the Power Suit *8:25BreezefeathersYeah *\ *8:26The Unknown AfterlifeBut OHKOs the opponent *8:26LoudclawAccept it, Waffa. *8:26Wafflez44 *Uses China's Frying Pan on Loud.* *No. *8:26Loudclaw * Loudclaw Sensemove. *8:26Wafflez44I only accept what is right. *8:26LoudclawEVERYBODY EXCEPT JET SWEARS/ *8:26Breezefeathersmy few friends irl swear Everyone on wiki swears *8:26Wafflez44AND ME. *8:26The Unknown Afterlife * The Unknown Afterlife uses Fissure and it misses *8:26Wafflez44DUMMY. *8:26LoudclawYeah! *So ACCEPT IT. *8:26BreezefeathersExcept for JEt and You *Jet* *8:26Wafflez44If that's it. *Then that's it. *8:27LoudclawWhat're you gonna do *8:27Wafflez44But I'm not changing my old policy. *8:27Loudclawpermanently chatban us all until we stop swearing? *8:27Wafflez44For a bunch of punks. *Who want to sound cool. *8:27The Unknown Afterlife * The Unknown Afterlife uses Guillotine *Sorry *8:27Wafflez44Swearing is for the unintelligent. *8:27Loudclaw * Loudclaw uses the Plasma Beam at After *8:27The Unknown AfterlifeI just had to make a point *8:27LoudclawI'm intelligent. *8:27Wafflez44Just remember that. *8:27The Unknown Afterlife * The Unknown Afterlife jumps up *8:27LoudclawProlly MORESO THAN YOU. *8:27Wafflez44Not if you swear. *8:28Loudclaw you, Waffa. *8:28The Unknown AfterlifeWaffle *8:28Loudclaw *Fuck you. *8:28The Unknown AfterlifeI swear very little *8:28Wafflez44SHUT UP LOID. *8:28Loudclaw *Loud *8:28Wafflez44 *Loid. *8:28Bluestar&BrightheartJust because you swear, it does not make you stupid *8:28LoudclawLOUD *8:28The Unknown AfterlifeSo I have some unintellegent moments *8:28Wafflez44LOID. *8:28LoudclawTHANK you Brighty. *AND IT IS LOUD YOU ING BITCH *8:28The Unknown AfterlifeGUYS *SHUT UP *SHUT *8:28Breezefeathers ING *8:28The Unknown AfterlifeUP *8:28Wafflez44SWEARING IS FOR STUPID PEOPLE. *8:28BreezefeathersSHUT *THE *8:29The Unknown AfterlifeRIGHT NOW *8:29Wafflez44PERIOD. *8:29BreezefeathersFUCK *8:29The Unknown AfterlifeBOTH OF YOU *8:29BreezefeathersUP *8:29LoudclawWE ARE NOT STUPID *8:29The Unknown AfterlifeBREAK IT UP *8:29LoudclawOW *NOW *8:29Bluestar&BrightheartWaffle, it's a form of expression *8:29BreezefeathersFUCKITY ITY ING *8:29LoudclawWE WILL FUCKING SWEAR IF WE WANT TO! *8:29Wafflez44For unintelligent people. *8:29Bluestar&BrightheartIn my oit's better than tattoos *8:29Wafflez44True dat. *:P *8:29The Unknown AfterlifeTrue *8:29Breezefeathers[http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/FUCKITY FUCKITYFUCKFUCKINGSHITFUCKITYFUCK *8:29LoudclawWaffa *8:29The Unknown AfterlifeBut ll of you *8:29Bluestar&BrightheartEven if people swear, it does not make them stupid *8:29The Unknown Afterlife *all *8:29LoudclawI'm in Geometry a YEAR ahead *SO ACCEPT IT *8:29Wafflez44Intelligent people can swear once in a while. *8:30LoudclawI'm INTELLIGENT *8:30Wafflez44But all the time? *8:30LoudclawAnd I SWEAR *8:30Bluestar&BrightheartI don't swear a lot *8:30BreezefeathersI'm in Math two years ahead of my grade *8:30LoudclawWAFFA SHUT THE UP. *8:30BreezefeathersI'm in classes a year ahead of my grade *8:30Bluestar&BrightheartOnly if needed too *8:30Wafflez44SHUT UP LOID. *8:30Breezefeathersso *in my opinion *8:30LoudclawIt's LOUD *8:30Bluestar&Brightheart(sighs) *8:30The Unknown AfterlifeI'm in classes 1 year ahead *8:30LoudclawNot LOID *8:30Bluestar&BrightheartI quit *8:30Breezefeathersyou can shut the fuck up *8:30Wafflez44I'M SICK OF YOU TRYING TO PROVE YOURSELF. *8:30LoudclawLOID IS A BAD NAME *LOUD IS MY USERNAME YOU *FUCKFACE *8:30The Unknown AfterlifeAnd Algebra 2 *Bluestar&Brightheart has left the chat. *8:30Wafflez44JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE. *8:30LoudclawNO! *8:30The Unknown AfterlifeGUYS *8:30Wafflez44YES. *8:31The Unknown AfterlifeSHUT UP *8:31BreezefeathersSHUT *THE *8:31The Unknown AfterlifeBOTH OF YOU *8:31LoudclawYOU GET THE *FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I REPORT YOU! *8:31BreezefeathersSUCK *8:31The Unknown AfterlifeQUIET DOWN *8:31Wafflez44I'LL REPORT YOU. *8:31BreezefeathersFUCK *8:31LoudclawNOT IF I REPORT YOU FIRST *8:31The Unknown AfterlifeBOTH OF YOU! *8:31Wafflez44 *Shuts up.* *8:31BreezefeathersFuck you both :) *8:31The Unknown AfterlifeOk *8:31Wafflez44I don't talk to immature brats. * *Turns away.* *8:31The Unknown AfterlifeDo you class me as an immature brat? *8:32Wafflez44No. *8:32The Unknown AfterlifeOk. *8:32Wafflez44You can see clearly most of the time. Yeah. So can you deal with him for me? Thanks. 04:33, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and I almost forgot. He's calling me "Loid" instead of "Loud", even though I keep telling him NO, I really fucking HATE that name. 04:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Winx's Petition Oh, I am sorry Rainy for what I've caused. I am hoping you could maybe forgive me somehow. I regret doing that! It's just-- she has annoyed me a lot over the past two months since I joined and hurt my feelings a few times. Also, that petition that Sarah did with Lizard, I was thinking it would be OK if I did one with Winx, but it turned out it wasn't. I am so sorry Rainy! :) -- Blastoisestar 16:41, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rainy! Can I go through the archives in my free time and just tell you guys which cats haven't been done, and if you approve, can Ginger teach me how to make templates for the pages, can I help with the cat pages? bye bye love <333 [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 01:35, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Just for the record, I didn't actually die, honey. :) Love you, happy new years. (Love as in the internet friend love xD) You have been tangled... in the frost 04:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC) were doing the snowball fight today, right? ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 18:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Please help Ok, a user names Blastiosestar is really getting me mad. First, she's lying. She says ZAYD WAS AN ADMIN ON HERE. Second, she keeps on accusing my friend for something my friend didn't make. I'm telling her.to stop, but she won't. Please help? Fire-types and Red (talk) 20:52, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello, fellow staff member! As the new year starts one of the things are staff will be working on is more communication! So, starting next weekend we will be having neccesary 'hour-long meetings, once a week. You are required to attend these meetings, unless you have a valid excuse(out of town, you had to go to dinner, finals are the next you need to study etc.). You will be permitted one excused absense every month(we can make exceptions, of course) but you are required to seat through these meetings during which the nc staff will work together to try and come up with ideas and solutions to problems on the wiki. After speaking with Rainy and Ninja, we have decided on three time slots to pick between; as the meetings will be at the same time every single weekend. Please message me with the time slot that works best for you. (Note: Keep in mind that all of these time slots are WESTERN time zone) a) saturday from 3:00-4:00 pm b) saturday from 8:00-9:00pm c) sunday from 3:00-4:00 pm Please message me with the prefered time for our meetings. Thank you, Roboflight ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 22:02, January 1, 2014 (UTC) GET BACK ON IRC xP 'Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 23:13, January 1, 2014 (UTC) can I pwease use Stormstar for a few ceremoniess --''But when you close your eyes, it almost feels like nothing's changed at all 22:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rainy. Ninja told me about the staff cut off. Before you say anything, don't be sorry or sad, I wasn't the best chatmod. <3 You had reasons, I'm sure. Im fine with being a normal member of NC. I love you. Ginger. u ok ~darky Hey Rainy! I'm trying to make Tater's cat, Spottedpaw, but Spotty02's cat, Spottedfire's template page was originally Spottedpaw, so it won't let me do it >.> Can you help me? [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 04:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I have been feeling like a horrible admin lately, so I decided to kind of help the way I could. Like what should we do about these users' cats? Users or Cats that have barely roleplayed/haven't for some time. I'll add more later. Shadowclaw-Shadow328 Pinefur-Hawkfrost and bramblestar Icejay-Bannanibo Poppytail-Lightingstarstrikes Ivynose-Fernflight Crowfoot-~Crow~ Skysong-TheRealStarsong Tanglepaw-Cynderheart Sweetlily-Hey, Puffle Dude! Frostclaw-Creekstone12 Users that we know quite well that have not roleplayed for some time. Yes I know they are busy, but we can't have names being taken up. Roboflight KissMyAxe:3 Silverstourm LillyDaNinja Ash622 Avalanchestrike And may I please have the honors of deleting Zayd's and DeathTalon's cat pages? Pleeeeeease!? :3 -Crane Yes, I found a lot more users that have only roleplayed a few times, so I'll leave them some messages right now. I need something important to do. And also, what are we doing with Silverstar10's and CinderstarofThunderClan's cats? Didn't they both leave? Crane RAINY! Fernpaw Mousepaw- It's time for these two to have their ceremonies! You have been tangled... in the frost 00:08, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Help Rainy Rainy Blast had gone TOO FAR! Read this *BlastoisestarWinx, may I please murder you? *8:02Winxclubfan1We can sing 1D afterwards *8:02Blastoisestar... *8:02Winxclubfan1OR we can sing a theme song of something *8:03BlastoisestarDon't say 1E *1D *It makes me cry *8:03BreezefeathersEVERYTHING THAT KILLS ME MAKES ME FEEL ALIVE *8:03Blastoisestar1D broke up on the weekedn. * *weekend. *8:03BreezefeathersBABY I'VE BEEN I'VE BEEN LOSING SLEEO *8:03Winxclubfan1REALLY? *8:03BreezefeathersSLEEP* *8:03BlastoisestarYeah. *;_; *8:03Winxclubfan1May I yell in happyness? *8:04BreezefeathersHmm *8:04Winxclubfan1Now lets sing *8:04Blastoisestar * Blastoisestar slaps Winx. *I ING HATE YOU *BERJRBGTHN *GET OUT YOU MOTHERFUCKING *NO ONE LIKES YOU *WE ALL WANT YOU TO LEAVE NC *WE ALL ING HATE YOU *8:05Winxclubfan1Yea right *8:05BlastoisestarWHY BOTHER BEING ON HERE WHEN WE ALL HATE YOU *WE DO *OFF *GET OUT *8:05Winxclubfan1Just because I hate 1D? *8:05Blastoisestar OFF *OFF SLUT *THE HELL OFF YOU ING SON A BITCH! *8:05Breezefeathers * Breezefeathers backs away from explosion *8:05BlastoisestarGET OUT OF WIKIA *GET OUT *OFF *8:05Winxclubfan1Hyroglifics are terrific!Hyroglifics are terrific! hyroglifics are terrific! *8:05Blastoisestar THE RIGHT OFF! *8:05Winxclubfan1I WILL REPORT RAINY TO YOU *I was also Joking *8:05Blastoisestar... *Oh, who cares? *Awh, going to report are you? *8:06BreezefeathersLOL *8:06BlastoisestarAwh, scared? No! Stop right there! Blastoisestar is innocent! You can even ask Breezefeathers as she was there witnessing it! Here's proof of a full conversation: Please! Blast is innocent. I was there but away, and I saw everything! -- 20:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) That was cleary edited, I was writing my own Novel and They wrote that, Unless you can't see it cleary it was CLEARY EDITED, Read mine, I DIDN'T say that. Winxclubfan1 20:48, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Ugh Winx... so, so wrong... take a look at this: -- 20:55, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Rainy, As you know there was a bit of trouble on chat between Winx and Blast. As you can see Winx left chat logs and Lizard left a screenshot in Blast's defense. I did come on chat, asked Winx why she had to be such a jackass then banned her for a day, but as soon as I received information from one of my sources, I lifted the ban immediately. As it turns out, Lizard/Froakie edited the screenshots and Blast did indeed say the things that Winx claimed. I would like to request a ban/chatban for Blast and Froakie (for being rude, giving false evidence, and lying to the admins). -Crane Hi. You see, I was writing a story, and like I said to Mistybird, I didn't see half of those things Winx said as I away writing a story. Only little one like "you're selfish and a loser" and stuff like that. Lizard suggested to do screenshots, which I didn't really care about. Lizard cares for me, so he probably didn't want me to get banned and edited them. I asked him and he said "maybe", so it truly isn't my fault. I believed those screenshots Lizard did when he first showed me, and I was away too much. In the beginning of the argument, I just ignored Winx and started to write a story. I only looked back on chat every 10 minutes and only saw little immature things she said. I didn't see the big ones. If I did anything, I truly do apologize in advance and I'll do the best I can next time with evidence and stuff. Thanks! :) -- Blastoisestar 22:38, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't mean to be a pain in the ass, but it's also time for Lavender's litter to be apprenticed. You have been tangled... in the frost 07:58, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm Creating A Heading Because You Need More Headings and I Don't Like Posting Messages Under Headings Completely Unrelated to My Message Hi, Rainy! I started an RP at the Apprentices' Den! Please RP there! You have been tangled... in the frost 04:27, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, rains, are you going to do the community blog tomorrow or did you do it last week(you'll have to excuse me my memory is quite the shit) ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 16:49, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMG THIS UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU IS KILLING ME why helo yes i have not seen you in a long time how are you and also THEY MADE ANOTHER ONE. WATCH THE WHOLE THING ~darky We were playing truth or dare yesterday night, and Maple chose to dare xD I told her to go to you, and say her undying love for you :3 LOVE YOU <3 [[User:Cchen3|''F'R''O]][[User talk:Cchen3|''Z'E''N]] 22:34, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Rainy, could you PLEASE ban spotty and tater? ~darky Just letting you know that Breeze is a bit angry 'cause Darkeh hasn't been banned yet. :) You have been tangled... in the frost 02:20, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Also, Rainy, Fernpaw and Mousepaw need to become Warriors and Lavender's litter need to become apprentices. You have been tangled... in the frost 03:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC)